


Fading

by explicitxLH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dead Louis, M/M, Sad Harry, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitxLH/pseuds/explicitxLH
Summary: When life meets death...do they collide?





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up on Friday, last day of the week, at last. I trudged to my closet, pulling out some black skinnys and a white shirt.  
"Just a few more hours and then it'll be the weekend. No more insults for two days, Harry," I told myself.  
I walked to my bathroom, completing my everyday tasks like always. Same old, same old everyday. I grab a bottle of pills from the medicine cabinet and pour a few painkillers in my hand for the massive headache I'm getting.  
Some would describe my life as unfortunate. I agree, of course...only because my mum and dad were drug abusers.   
They'd do all these types of drugs that I always wondered about. They ditched me when I was fourteen...  
Now I live alone in the house they left me in. I had to get a job to pay off the rent and all that stuff. It's hard, but I got used to it, now that I'm eighteen.   
I placed my hands on the sink and let my head hang low between my shoulders. I looked up into the mirror and all I saw was a tired, stressed out guy.  
I splash water on my face and fixed up my hair into this quiff type of hair-do. I brush my teeth and hurry out the door, backpack slung over my shoulder.   
I walk out of the small house I live in and walk down the street.   
I passed by a house that my best friend used to live in...until he was in a car crash and passed away...five years ago. I always took this route because I'd walk to and from school with him.   
I miss him.  
I continue walking as I pass the house, not looking at it or anything. In a few minutes, I was at the hell hole. AKA...school.   
As I walk down the hallway, people bumped shoulders with me and pushed me. I walk into my first class and stare blankly at the front of the class. That's how all my classes went, until I got out of school.  
I walk down the steps of the school, falling on the floor because someone pushed me. People turned and laughed at me.  
I ignored it and got up, dusting myself off and walking in the direction of my house.  
I walked until I passed Louis' house. This time, I turned to look at it, finding something I didn't expect.  
Someone was at the window...looking right back at me.  
I hurried my pace and shook my head, persuading myself that what I saw was merely a curtain blowing.  
I got to the house and made myself a small dinner like I always do. I washed up everything and went to bed that night thinking of Louis...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, my body aching from the creaky, old bed I sleep on.   
I got up, popping my back, neck and arms. So much for a relaxing sleep.   
Memories of what I had encountered yesterday flooded my memory. I wonder what is was. Maybe a cat on the window sill or something.   
I ran a hand through my messy curls and yawned. I brushed my teeth and headed to the kitchen to cook myself some breakfast.  
Eggs with some toast is all I could afford. I sat down at my small table and ate in the silence of the 9 o'clock morning.   
After, I washed up the dishes, took out the trash and showered, I had to get ready for work in a couple of hours.  
\------  
I sighed to myself as I was getting dressed. Maybe I should go check out Louis' house to give my conscience a logical explanation for what I saw yesterday.   
I finished tying my tie and buttoning up my shirt. After I finished, I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, locking the door and putting my keys in my front pocket of my jeans.   
I walked down the sidewalk and across the yard, ending up on the front porch of the house. I took a deep breath and bent down to get the key from under the small mat. I unlocked the door and pushed the heavy door open. I was met with darkness and dust.   
I walked through the door and closed it behind me; it heavily slammed behind me, making me jump a little.  
"Hello?" I asked aloud, hoping for something to explain what I saw in the window yesterday on the way home.   
I walked through the house, heading into the kitchen first. Nothing. I kept walking through the first floor of the house and there wasn't anything. I'm starting to freak out a little.  
I started walking up the stairs and I started getting a feeling of dread. I didn't really want to go search the upstairs because that's the floor I saw the 'thing' at yesterday. I started getting a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I didn't like it at all.  
I went into the first door that was right in front of the staircase and there wasn't anything that could've been what I saw in the window.  
I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me, and walked to the left, closer to the window where I saw someone or something standing there.  
I went into the room that was cracked open. It was Louis' room. A strong smell of cologne then hit me. I felt like I would be on the verge of tears if I didn't stop thinking about him and just do what I came here to do.   
I noticed the window was open a crack and there was a paper rustling because of the slight breeze in the room. I walked to the paper and noticed there was a scribbled note on it. I crouched down for it, picking it up to read it.   
I was taken aback from what I read. It read 'Harry, you need to believe I'm here.' It was written in small scribble-like handwriting, like Louis'. And that's what freaked me out about it. Was it actually him?   
I looked around the room, not finding anyone.  
"If you're here, then how come I can't see you?" I asked out loud, kind of yelling it out.   
Then the door of the room I was in slowly closed shut.  
Do I take that as a sign? I sigh. I miss him...  
I open the door and leave the room. As I stood in the hallway, all the doors opened in unison. A shiver ran down my spine. Questions ran through my head a hundred miles per hour. What the hell is going on?  
I shook my head of the thoughts of crazy impossible things and made my way down the stairs. As I stepped on the last step, all the doors upstairs slammed shut, making the house shake. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~  
Everything written is made up.  
~*~  
I woke up from my old bed once more. I was off today. Maybe I could go over to Louis'. Should I?   
I ruffled my curls and walked to my closet to put on a t-shirt. I put on whatever I grabbed.   
I put on my old white converse and headed outside to Louis' house.  
I unlocked the house's door and walked in, closing the door behind me.  
I walked up the stairs to his room and the same smell of cologne hit me.  
There was a paper and pencil on the floor, I bent down and read it.   
'I need to tell you something I never got to tell you when I was alive.' It said.  
I sighed.  
"Louis...I hope you're here, but why didn't you ever tell me? It's been five years and you're just now making your presence known." I said, sadly.  
Just then, the pencil was picked up and began writing something.  
'I couldn't. I was scared you'd run away from me.' It wrote.  
Then the pencil slowly wrote, 'I love you.'   
I gaped at the paper and tears filled my eyes. I pulled at my hair.  
"I can't love a ghost, Louis!!!" I yelled.  
The pencil didn't move anymore after that.  
I cried more.  
"Lou..." I whispered.  
Nothing.  
"I love you." I whispered once more.  
The pencil moved; it drew a happy face, making me chuckle.  
"I want to see you..." I drifted off, knowing it can't happen. I looked down to the ground, twiddling with my fingers.  
'I look horrid.' He wrote.  
I frowned.   
"I don't care, Lou." I said.  
I feel like a crazy person...talking to a ghost.  
The pencil didn't move and slowly a mist started forming by the window.  
It was him. He was looking away from me. He was slimmer, thinner. It's like I was in a black and white movie. He had no color.  
He turned around and looked to the floor. I walked towards him and he looked up. I was astounded. I couldn't look away from his eyes.  
"You're eyes are still beautiful even though you're gone." I smiled.  
They looked beautiful, but they were lifeless.  
He smile along with me.  
He spoke, "There's something here that wants to harm you." My eyes widened.  
"Who? Why?" I asked.   
"His name is Cayson. He wants to harm because you've interacted with the dead. He's coming." He said.  
Fear filled me.  
"Don't be scared. Everyone in the afterlife feeds off of fear from the living." He explained.  
"You need to come with me." He said.  
"How?" I asked frantically.  
"Lay down and close your eyes. Then, just listen to my voice and let it guide you." He said.   
I nodded and laid in his bed.  
I closed my eyes.  
"You can't trust anyone we see, Harry. No one. Listen to me. You need to use your imagination to be with me." I nodded.  
"Picture a river between mountains. We are right there. We are looking at the mountains from below. Do you see it?" He asked.  
I shook my head 'no'.  
"There a whole lot of beautiful, big redwood pine trees. All you see is earth. No buildings... no cars... nothing." He said.  
"I see it." I said excitedly.  
"That's good, Curly." He said, calling me by the nickname he gave me.  
"What's this place called?" I asked.  
"It's called After World." He said.  
(In After World)  
"Louis!!! Your eyes...they're electric blue again." I said in amazement.  
He smiled.  
He put his hand out. I put mine in his.  
"He's coming. We need to run." Louis said quietly.  
We ran hand in hand through the forest. The forest began getting colder, darker, and foggier. It gave me chills. I now know why it's called the After World.  
Then we fell, we fell in a deep lake. We swam, but it seemed as if we were only sinking. I couldn't breathe, but Louis breathed freely.  
Louis started freaking out. He swam down to the ground of the lake.  
"We need to go through here." He said.  
I nodded and we started pushing our way through.  
We both fell onto the floor of the dark forest again.  
"This is so confusing." I said.  
"I know, Harry. But, we can't let him catch us." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

We started running again. We ran through a dark forest.

I felt like I was blind, but all at the same time felt like I knew where I was going because I had Louis with me.

The forest ended and we came to cliff, completely stopping.

"He's here." Louis said.

"Cayson, leave us alone." Louis said sternly, not turning around.

The sky got dark. The trees rustled loudly.

"It smells like something alive here." A dark voice spoke.

I screwed my eyes shut.

"Don't be scared, Harry. Please." Louis begged.

I felt myself being lifted up by my neck. I coughed, not being able to breathe.

I grabbed my neck, trying to free myself from whatever the force was, but I couldn't.

"Let him go." Louis said, turning around facing Cayson, but he was already gone. I fell to the floor, gasping for air, coughing, and gripping my neck.

Tears began filling my eyes.

"Harry." Louis said. "Are you okay?"  
I didn't say anything, I just stared at him as I tried catching my breath.

"I need you with me...forever," Louis told me.

I looked at him in shock, standing up.

"I don't know what to say." I said.

"Say you'll come with me." He said.

"I can't promise that." I said.

He opened his arms for a hug and I walked towards him.

I was wrapped in his embrace. I felt safe. I felt like I could never be harmed. I would stay here forever if I could.

I felt pieces coming together...

As we moved from each other, we saw we were intertwining with each other.

I have been astonished many times today and this is the biggest astonishment.

"How is this even possible?" I asked.

"We're colliding, Harry."

I gave him a questioning glance.

"Life and death are colliding." He said.

I moved away, our pieces untangling.

"Harry..." Louis said.

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He turned away from me.

"I need you..." he said.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I thought. They only way I can be with him is if I die.

"Lou...I don't know what to do." I said truthfully.

"Come with me." He said.

I nodded.

His eyes widened, locking with mine.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Then we need to go to the Death Forest." He said.

"Where's that at?" I asked.

"Far from here." He said.

He held out his hand for me to take and I did.

We started running again.

Did I make the right choice? I have a whole life ahead of me, but I can be with Louis if we go to Death Forest. I love Louis, and I want to be with him for as long as I can.

If that means me losing my life, I will do it.


	5. Chapter 5

We ran until we got tired. I don't how it's going to work out with my body not here and all.

After all, it is the body that dies and the soul carries on to the afterlife.

"We're here." Louis announced.

It was dark, the trees rustled loudly, and fog began building on the ground level. I felt like I was being watching.

"Louis..." I said, getting his attention.

"Yes?" He quickly asks, making my heart warm.

"I'm scared." I stated truthfully.

"Don't be, Hazza." He said, calling me by the nickname he gave me long ago.

I smiled and we continued walking. We stopped abruptly.

"Harry, you need to jump." He said.

My eyes began filling with tears. I looked at the deep dark hole in the ground.

"Don't cry, Haz, please. It tears me up when you do." He told me.

"We'll be together forever if I jump?" I asked.

"We will Harry. Forever. Until the end of time itself." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I enjoyed the feeling of coziness he gave me, soon I'll be able to always feel it.

"I love you, Haz." He said, releasing me.

"I love you, Lou." I said, tears falling freely.

I stepped over the edge.

As I fell in the dark quickly, I felt my physical body start shaking in Louis' bed. Pain shot through it. It was a weird feeling. It was as if I felt it, but all at the same time I wasn't feeling all the pain it was going through.

My body was shaking and it didn't stop.

The pain was beginning to be unbearable for my soul. I finally let go of my body, making it go steady.

I hit the floor, landing on my back. I was wheezing. I couldn't breathe because of the impact.

I was drifting off and I couldn't keep my eyes open. My eyes closed and I blacked out.

I was going to be asleep forever...


	6. Chapter 6

I woke in a panic. I was met with a blinding white light. I squinted my eyes in pain.

Wait, I was alive. I felt my body and I was fine.

I looked around and I was just in light.

I was alone.

Then there was a brighter light. He became visible. He was beautiful.

I ran towards him, embracing him in a hug. I smelled the smell I've missed for so long. His smell.

"I love you so much, Louis. Don't ever leave me again." I said, tearing up.

He sniffled.

"I won't, Harry. I'll always be with you now. Forever and always, just like I said." He told me.

I pulled away and lifted up his chin, connecting our lips.

On instinct, his hands wrapped around my neck. My tongue glided across his lip, asking for entrance and he granted. Our tongues danced together.

We broke apart and hugged each other as if we'd disappear again.

"Don't ever leave me. I was miserable without you, Lou. Now, I'm not. I'm as happy as can be. I'm in my happy place and my happy place is you." I told him.

I felt him smile against me. He whispered, "I love you too, Haz." I smiled.

We let go of each other and entwined our hands and began walking.

"Welcome home, Haz." Louis told me, kissing my knuckle.

I was finally home. It felt good to finally be with him. He was home to me.

\------  
♡ :)


End file.
